Oh Baby!
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Diana and Andre get a surprise.


Author's note: I don't own Andre or Diana. Lessa is mine though. Please ask if you want to use her. If you're a lawyer, don't sue me.

* * *

Oh Baby

"I should have known I was going to catch that flu bug."

Diana Tregarde flopped on the couch. She had just spent the last five minutes losing her lunch in the bathroom. She gratefully accepted the glass of water that Andre offered her.

"Then, petite, maybe you should not have gone hiking in the rain."

Di made a face at him. Vampires did not have to worry about catching the flu. She, on the other hand, despite being a witch was still rather susceptible to the common cold.

A week later, Andre watched Di dig into chocolate-banana ice cream smothered in Carmel sause, whipped cream, and maraschino cherries. He was feeling rather nauseated just watching her. She was still losing her lunch in the morning, and Andre was beginning to worry about her.

"Cherie, do you think that maybe you should see a doctor? Your flu does not seem to be getting any better."

"You might be right," Di looked up from her ice cream.

Two days later, Di found herself seated in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

"Miss Tregarde, Dr. Johannes is ready to see you now," the receptionist said.

Dr. Lauren Johannes was a tall willowy brunette with twinkling hazel eyes framed by her short dark hair. She was also a witch.

"Di, what does the problem seem to be?"

Diana described her symptoms. Lauren did a routine physical then said, "I think I know what's wrong, but I want to run a test to make sure."

She drew some blood then showed Di back to the waiting room.

"It should take about fifteen minutes to get the results."

It was actually twenty minutes before Di was shown back to the examination room.

"Well you don't have the flu."

Di waited.

"You're pregnant."

Her jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. That's why the test took so long; I wanted to confirm it."

"Okay. Now what?"

"Well, you're about two months along, so you'll be due the second week of May."

Lauren produced several pamphlets from a drawer and handed them to Di.

"These have most of the information you need. You should come in for a check up every two weeks until the third trimester then come in every week."

Di was silent as she drove home. Her mind was working furiously. How had she gotten pregnant? She hadn't slept with anyone except Andre, ans she didn't think vampires ans humans were interfertile. Weren't vampires supposed to be sterile?

"Did you find out what was wrong?" Andre asked as she came in the door.

"Something wasn't exactly wrong."

"Oh?"

"You might want to sit down."

The vampire raised an eyebrow.

"I'm two months pregnant."

He sat down hard on the couch; Di came and sat down beside him.

"How? I mean, I didn't think that vampires could have children."

"Neither did I. But Lauren is sure." Di paused, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No. Being a parent is something I never thought I would get to do."

The two of them sat quietly in thought.

"I wonder what the baby'll be like," Di said. "I've never heard of a half human half vampire before, and magic runs in my family."

"I don't know mon amour. Whatever he or she is like, the child will be loved," Andre replied.

She snuggled closer to him. One of her hands rested on her still flat abdomen. It was still kind of hard to believe that she was pregnant; the reality of it hadn't sunk in yet.

Several weeks later, reality had definitely set in. Diana was on the couch working on her latest book while she and Andre watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Di smiled and thought, "You'd think that a real vampire would find this show stupid. I have to admit it is kind of fun to watch though. Andre loves the older episodes; he's right about things getting weird after the third season."

She was showing now. At least the morning sickness had passed. Si smiled remembering Morrie's reaction to learning she was pregnant; to say he had been shocked was something of an understatement.

He hadn't been the only one who was surprised by her news. Larry's reaction had been hilarious. He'd dropped the phone he was so startled. Mark would be finding out in two days. He'd asked her to come and help do some research for what he thought was going to be a supernatural case. She had agreed as long as she wasn't doing any field work.

Di stepped into the airport searching for Mark's face. Finding it, she waved to him.

"Di, it's great to see you..." his voice trailed off as he saw her condition.

"Hi Mark," she said impishly.

"How?" he sputtered.

"Andre and I don't know. I have two bags to pick up at the baggage claim."

After a few minutes, Mark had recovered somewhat from his shock.

"So when are you due?"

"Sometime in May."

"You do realize the chief is going to flip when he sees you."

"Is he?"

"I have to admit, I did think it kind of odd when you said you weren't up to much field work."

"Well, I getting a little heavy to karate chop every attacker I meet."

They laughed and headed for Aunt Nita's. It didn't take more than a week and a half for them to wrap up the case; it was fairly simple compared to the Texas Ripper case.

Di returned to Hartford. Things stayed rather uneventful thankfully. She and Andre were beginning to look at baby names and the like. They were in the process of setting up a nursery.

The two of them had started going to a lamaze class at the local hospital. Di was feeling as ready as possible for this baby. She and Andre had finally decided on names: Lessa if it was a girl and Michael if it was a boy.

Actually Di was ready for this baby to come. She was nervous about being a mother, but she was ready to stop being pregnant. The only she was worried about currently was the time she went into labor. It could cause a problem if it began in the middle of the night ans lasted past dawn because Andre would fall into an unawakable slumber at dawn ans not revive until the next dusk.

Her contractions began around lunch. After scribbling a note to Andre, she grabbed her overnight bag and called a taxi. She was quickly admitted to labor and delivery.

Andre arrived just after darkness had fallen. At this point, Di was very glad she had gotten an epidural.

"Ma'am, your husband is here. Do you want him in here?" a nurse asked.

"Sure, whatever," Di was a little distracted at the moment.

Another six hours later, an exhausted Di held her little girl. She and Andre shared happy smiles.

"Excuse me sir," a nurse entered the room completely ignoring Di. "What are you naming your daughter?"

Andre raised an eyebrow. They hadn't informed the hospital staff that they weren't married, but still it was a little much to assume that Andre had all the power in the relationship.

"Well cherie?"

Di smiled, "Her name is Lessa Lebrel."

Two days later, Di and Lessa came home from the hospital.

"She'll be both a guardian and a psi at the very least," Di said. "Maybe more. It's hard to believe that someone so small can hold so much power."

"She may have the power, but she has not grown into it yet," Lessa had obviously wrapped her father round her tiny little finger.

Lessa reached up to bat at her mobile. She did not know of the power she carried or the strange life her parents led. She just knew that the two people above her loved her more than anything, and that was a good beginning.

Owari (the end)


End file.
